Przekraczając granice
by Fjuka
Summary: Tytuł roboczy, propozycja. Czas: po piątym roku. Harry dowiaduje się, jak to jest, kiedy rzeczywistość przebija najgorsze - bądź najbardziej groteskowe - wyobrażenia. Nie jest miło, nie jest przyjemnie (przynajmniej na początku). Gwałt, przemoc, przekleństwa, zmiana systemu wartości i sposobu postrzegania świata, możliwie niezgodne z konwenansami zachowania. Rating może być błędny.


**PROLOG**

**- w którym rzeczywistość pęka**

Takie sobie nic, ceglasta ściana. Stał wewnątrz budynku, więc to normalne, trafić na ścianę.

Tak właśnie powtarzał, stojąc tu, drżąc - to jasne, że z zimna, bo z jakiegoż by innego powodu? - i oddając się błogiej czynności zawieszenia w świecie doznań wewnętrznych, póki nie rozproszył go głos dobiegający gdzieś z tyłu, przebijający się przez dźwięki zwykłego w takich warunkach zamieszania:

- No i czego się gapisz, Potter?

Akompaniament jakże znany tej części wyżej wymienionego chłopca, która odpowiedzialna była za kwalifikowanie zjawisk, które go spotykały, jako "niepożądane", "znienawidzone", "nudne" I TAK DALEJ, tym trybem, począł dźwięczeć w jego uszach, wykonywany przez trójkę ślizgońskich wykolejeńców. Ach, upojna codzienność. Ile by dał, by najbliższe miesiące móc spędzić właśnie tu, w tym miejscu, nawet jeśli towarzystwo do ulubionych, łagodnie myśląc, nie należało...

- Zamurowało go! Cha, cha! Czaisz, Draco? Zamurowało...

- Przymknij się, Goyle - parsknął pewien blady, arystokratyczny skurwiel, odchodząc od Obstawy - na kilka kroków zaledwie, ale jednak. - Kretyn - mruknął pod nosem. Harry go usłyszał.

- Och, czyżby kłopoty w raju? - spytał słodkim tonem, mrugając intensywnie. Uff, dobrze. Przynajmniej zdołał oderwać się od tych pieprzonych cegieł. Twarz, zmarszczona, znienawidzona twarz, z pewnością należała do świata przedmiotów ożywionych.

- Nie twoja sprawa, Bliznowaty. Przyszedłem się tylko upewnić, iż zostałeś odpowiednio... _pożegnany_ - intruz, mówiąc to, począł pocierać końcówką różdżki o udo, mrużąc jednocześnie oczy i wyginając wargi w parodii lubieżnego uśmiechu, który tak sobie upodobał.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał mnie przelecieć - zauważył, zachowując kamienną twarz.

Jego rozmówca zaczerwienił się.

- Wiesz co? Pieprz się, Potter. Odechciało mi się z tobą gadać. Nie zasługujesz nawet, abym cię przeklął - warknął blondas, usiłując pozbierać resztki godności. Harry wskazał palcem na podłogę pod swoimi stopami.

- Draco... tutaj - rzekł. - Opuściłeś to miejsce.

- Co? O czym ty, na Salazara...

- O twojej godności, którą właśnie usiłowałeś pozbierać. Tu widzę spory kawałek, którego zapomniałeś...

- _UCHWYT CIERPIENIA!_ - krzyk Malfoya przerwał mu w połowie zdania. Poczuł języki ognia, skręcające się w miejscu, w które trafił przeciwnik i pełznące wzdłuż całego ciała, paraliżujące, zabierające tchnienie. Osunął się na kolana, w tej samej chwili zdało mu się, iż żelazne dłonie zgniatają jego wnętrzności.

Cierpienie było niemożliwe.

Gdzieś w innej rzeczywistości usłyszał śmiech... zacisnął oczy w rozpaczliwej próbie przekonania tego innego JA, odpowiedzialnego za instynkty, odruchy i w ogóle wszystkie reakcje, że nie, dziękuje, ale nie będzie płakał, szarpiąc dłońmi włosy i zastanawiając się, czy mózg wypłynie mu przez opustoszałe oczodoły, nie zwracając uwagi na różdżkę, która wypadła mu z dłoni i potoczyła się po kamiennej podłodze ani na Piekielną Trójcę, górującą nad jego postacią, najwidoczniej nabijającą się do rozpuku.

- Wiesz co, Goyle? Cieszę się, że już wakacje. Przyda mi się odpoczynek od... _SILENCIO!_ - mówił tymczasem ulubieniec Snape'a. W chwili, w której rzucił nowy czar, stary wycofał się z pola bitwy. Potter bezwładnie osunął się na podłogę, marząc tylko o tym, by umrzeć. - O, od razu lepiej - skomentował Draco, odwracając się i wychodząc z peronu numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Goyle ruszał ustami, z których nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk, przywodząc na myśl wyciągniętego z wody wieloryba. Crabbe wskazał patykiem na Gryfona, mrucząc:

- _REFRESHMENT_... Czemu to ja zawsze muszę po wszystkim sprzątać?

Czanowłosą Bezpodstawnie Postawioną Na Piedestale Perełkę Świata Czarodziejów nadmuchał błogosławiony, leczniczy powiew, wypełniając pozostałości po dziele zniszczenia, jakiego dokonał w nim Wróg Gryfonów Numer Dwa, zajebiście wkurwiający dziedzic, następujący na odcisk każdemu, kto jego zdaniem niewiele się liczył. Harry wymruczał podziękowanie, w tym momencie faktycznie czując się nieco jak śmieć.

_A to dopiero początek_, pomyślał. Gorycz stanęła mu w gardle i rozlała się w jamie ustnej, powodując, iż kompletnie stracił głowę.

* * *

- Wuju, już mówiłem... Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie, to był Malfoy, zaatakował mnie, bo...

- NIE BĘDĘ TEGO SŁUCHAĆ! - ryk mężczyzny potoczył się echem po chorobliwie czystym wnętrzu. Petunia wzdrygnęła się, spoglądając przez okno. TO na pewno usłyszeli sąsiedzi.

- Vernonie... ciszej...

- Przepraszam, kochanie - tłuścioch wziął głęboki, w zamierzeniu uspokajający wdech, wbijając się świdrującymi oczkami w twarz siostrzeńca. - Nie będę jeszcze bardziej psuł sobie reputacji, chłopcze, przez takie ŚMIECI jak ty. Przyniosłeś nam dzisiaj... wstyd... wielki wstyd na King's Cross. Ten facet... kimkolwiek był...

- Nazywał się...

- NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO! Ten facet przytargał cię, obitego, po dwóch godzinach... TAK, DWÓCH GODZINACH!... i jeszcze śmiał INSYNUOWAĆ, że źle się do ciebie odnosimy! Też coś... - wuj zamilkł, niezdolny do poprawnego wyartykułowania jakichkolwiek słów przez następną minutę. - Powiem ci coś - warknął w końcu, wstając i maszerując słoniowymi nóżkami w kierunku chłopaka. - Mam cię dość. Miarka się przebrała. Nie możesz stąd odejść, zgodnie z tym, co mówi... _Petunia_ - _Dziwne_, pomyślał Harry, _wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś innego. Czyżby Dumbledore...?_ - ale to nie znaczy, że jesteś tu mile widziany. Pójdziesz do swojego pokoju, a ja pomyślę, co z tobą zrobić. Bierz te swoje obrzydliwe rzeczy i WYNOCHA!

To mówiąc, szeroka łapa pchnęła Harry'ego na kufer, o który ten potknął się, w ostatniej chwili nie dopuszczając do rozbicia okularów. Wiedział, że drugich nie dostanie. Zanotowując w pamięci, by od września udać się do pani Pomfrey i poprosić o naprawienie wzroku - noszenie szkieł w jego przypadku było jednak zbyt niebezpieczne - pozbierał wszystko, co miał przy sobie i uciekł na górę, do mikroskopijnej sypialni, służącej niegdyś za Dudley'owy magazynek. Schował kufer za łóżko, dziwiąc się, iż tym razem nikt nie zabrał jego podręczników, i ogarnął wnętrze wzrokiem. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy to źle.

Szare ściany z pozbijanym częściowo tynkiem, rozpadające się meble, na które składało się rozklekotane biurko i miniaturowa, licząca ładne kilkadziesiąt lat szafa _ozdobiona _pękniętym lustrem zamontowanym na wewnętrznej stronie drzwiczek, pusty kosz na śmieci. To w tym pomieszczeniu przyjdzie mu spędzić sześćdziesiąt dwa, wypełnione koszmarami o tym, co zdarzyło się w maju, dni - tak, policzył - robiąc za skrzata mugoli, których bardziej skłonny był nazwać zwierzętami niż ludźmi, zapomniany, jak zwykle, przez przyjaciół (nie ma na co na nich liczyć, im jakoś zawsze udawało się zapomnieć o Wybrańcu na wakacjach), odcięty od świata, do którego należał. Wspaniale.

Chodząc wzdłuż i wszerz WIĘZIENIA nie mógł się jednak oprzeć wrażeniu, iż tym razem coś potoczy się inaczej.

Gorzej.

Przeczucie nie pozwalało mu zatrzymać się, rozluźnić uścisku pięści, jakkolwiek uspokoić. O tak, o wiele, wiele bardziej wolałby teraz być znieważanym przez Malfoya.

* * *

Vernon Dursley nie był młodym mężczyzną. Ani starym. Właściwie, uważał, iż jest w kwiecie wieku, idealnie pośrodku, tak, aby nie móc zaliczać się ani do jednej grupy, ani do drugiej. Może nie był za bardzo NA CZASIE, ale... ale DO TYŁU też nie był.

Miał swoje priorytety. Praca, święty spokój, pieniądze, święty spokój, Dudley, święty spokój, żona, święty spokój... Nietrudno przy tym domyślić się, co stało na czele jego listy. Odkąd POTTER wyjechał do tego swojego wariatkowa, pozycję pierwszą osiągał o wiele częściej niż uprzednio, jednak... dwa miesiące katorgi wystarczyły, aby spokój ulatniał się z niego przez następne dziewięć. Sam widok siostrzeńca wprawiał go w trudną do wytłumaczenia wściekłość - po prostu _nie próbował _jej sobie wytłumaczyć - dla której nie potrafił też znaleźć ujścia. Rodzina drażniła go, nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca, tracił ochotę nawet na pracę czy jedzenie. Potwór zasiadał w jego piersi, kontrolując myśli, reakcje i wszelkie możliwe działanie czy niedziałanie tak, aby wszystko kręciło się wokół tego jednego dzieciaka.

Teraz, kiedy znów go zobaczył, poczuł się gorzej niż kiedykolwiek. Nie analizując swojego stanu, bo i po co, nawrzeszczał na młodzieńca, jak codziennie krzyczał na któregoś ze swoich pracowników, po czym spędził czas z rodziną, udając, iż z zaciekawieniem ogląda głupkowaty film, w rzeczywistości jednak myśląc, myśląc, myśląc, co zrobi, gdy Petunia i jej syn położą się spać.

Błogosławiona chwila nastąpiła o godzinie dwudziestej drugiej trzydzieści dwa. Zamykając żonę w sypialni, a Dudiego w pokoju - po co mają wychodzić i mu przeszkadzać - i ciesząc się, iż oboje nakładają zatyczki do uszu, zwrócił się w stronę białych drzwi, prowadzących do sypialni znienawidzonej postaci.

Już on mu pokaże, gdzie jest miejsce dla osobników TEGO POKROJU.

Dziwne zadowolenie, wzmacniane jeszcze przez kęsy zniecierpliwienia, rozlało się po jego ciele, sprawiając, iż ledwo dostrzegalnie drżał.

* * *

Wuj wszedł do pokoju. Harry ze zdziwieniem zarejestrował uśmiech, wykrzywiający niemal groteskowo blade usta, skryte za sumiastymi wąsiskami. Może nie będzie tak źle? Pochwycił spojrzenie _opiekuna_ i wszelkie podobne myśli wyparowały mu z głowy. Prawdę mówiąc, wszelkie myśli z niej wyparowały.

Wcześniej Gryfon przyrównał mężczyznę do zwierzęcia. Teraz zauważył, iż się nie mylił - dziki, szalony, spragniony... CZEGOŚ wyraz świńskich ocząt zdominował jego twarz, powodując, iż po ciele Harry'ego przebiegły ciarki. _Boję się_, dotarło do niego. _Boję_.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz naprawdę bał się wujostwa. W końcu nie był już małym dzieckiem, mieszkał tu nie od dziś...

Potok spostrzeżeń przerwał cichy, niepokojący dźwięk. Skupił się na tym, co działo się wokół.

Wieloryb założył kłódkę, opasłą, staromodną kłódkę na jego drzwi. Kluczyk wsadził do kieszeni spodni.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Wytarł ręce o materiał spodni, siadając na łóżku. Nie odezwał się.

- Myślałem - usłyszał. - Długo myślałem.

- Ach, tak? - chłopak wysilił się, by odpowiedzieć, choć nagle zaschło mu w gardle. Coś dziwnego unosiło się w powietrzu, coś... niepożądanego. Czy widać po nim, jaki jest zdenerwowany?

- Tak. Doszedłem do wniosku, że jesteś jak robal. Wielki, ohydny szkodnik, zakłócający mój spokój.

- I... - _och, miejmy to już za sobą_, pomyślał szybko. _Miejmy to już za sobą._ - I co wuj zamierza z tym zrobić?

Usłyszał śmiech, dziwny, zrelaksowany śmiech, zdecydowany NA COŚ, jakiego nie był świadkiem nigdy wcześniej. Serce stanęło mu, by za chwilę bić dwa razy szybciej. Teraz już dostrzegalnie drżał.

Dorosły nie skomentował tego ani słowem. Zaczął się zbliżać - krok, drugi, trzeci - więc Wybraniec zamknął oczy, zupełnie odruchowo, siedząc, sparaliżowany, niezdolny do jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Szumiało mu w uszach, a błogą ciemność odciętego od świata umysłu rozjaśnił zielony, morderczy błysk. Poczuł gęsią skórkę, a na niej, O BOŻE, NIE, TO SIĘ NIE DZIEJE, WSZYSTKO, TYLKO NIE TO, a na niej palce, grube, serdelkowate, szorstkie palce, sunące od nadgarstka w górę, powoli, powolutku, ginące w rękawie zbyt dużej, szarej koszulki.

Został uderzony w policzek, którego skórę rozciął sygnet noszony przez Vernona. Drugi raz. I trzeci. Adrenalina wypełniła jego żyły, mieszając się ze strachem. Został pchnięty na plecy, chwilę potem usłyszał zgrzyt sprężyn. Słaby protest wymknął się z jego ust, gdy COŚ, KTOŚ przygwoździło mu nogi.

Łapska chwyciły pasek spodni. Harry zesztywniał.

Pasek został zdjęty.

Oberwał po piersi. Skulił się i jęknął, a wtedy coś zmiażdżyło mu wargi.

- Otwórz oczy - usłyszał. Nie zareagował. - OTWÓRZ JE! - myślał, że krzyk go ogłuszy, jednak i tak nie potrafił się zdobyć na poruszenie palcami... Dursley zdarł mu okulary i cisnął je na podłogę, by ponownie pochylić się, przykrywając jego usta swoimi i wpychając... NIE... wpychając język...

Ręce sunęły po brzuchu, zęby gryzły w szyję, a Harry leżał, nie myśląc, nie protestując, nie potrafiąc...

- Rozbieraj się - rzucił mężczyzna podejrzanie zachrypniętym głosem, odsuwając się odrobinę. - RUSZAJ SIĘ! Już ja cię zmuszę do reakcji...

Chciał się zabić. Ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko zabić się. Rozchylił powieki, nie chcąc ponownie oberwać i ciesząc się, iż nie jest w stanie dojrzeć nic więcej, nic ponad zaginającą kształty mgłę. Chwycił skrawek koszulki i ściągnął ją. Ześlizgnęła się na podłogę. Poczuł ręce odpinające guzik i rozsuwające zamek. Spodnie też zdjął; zetknęły się z belkami z cichym pacnięciem.

- Wuju... _nie_... proszę, _nie_...

Protest ugrzązł mu w gardle, gdy Dursley dotknął jego brzucha, a potem, wpychając mu język do gardła, wjechał dłonią w bokserki. Harry wciągnął powietrze.

- No, no, no... Podniecam cię? - szept owiał mu ucho. Coś mokrego zjechało w dół jego policzków. Vernon masował jego penisa, ściskał, pociągał, drugą ręką zaś, drugą ręką, KURWAMAĆJAPIERDOLĘ, majstrował przy wejściu do... Ooch. Palce poruszały się rytmicznie w jego wnętrzu, wargi całowały, zęby gryzły i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, iż mu stanął, stanął mu jeszcze bardziej.

- Drżysz - zaśmiał się mąż Petuni. MĄŻ PETUNI. O Boże. - Włóż rękę w moje spodnie. ZRÓB TO!

Zrobił. Ogarniało go obrzydzenie, obrzydzenie wielgachne, obrzydzenie, które potem nie da mu żyć, ale zrobił to, ocierając się erekcją o erekcję wuja, poruszając biodrami, płacząc, obsługując jego fiuta i całując te rybie usta. Poczuł rękę na ramieniu, zjeżdżającą w dół pleców.

Przestał płakać, kiedy poczuł pierwsze pchnięcie.

Uczestniczył w tym, uczestniczył w tym machinalnie i doszedł, nienawidząc wszystkiego i wszystkich, nienawidząc Malfoya, ponieważ go nie zabił, nim ten opuścił peron, nienawidząc Crabbe'a, bo pomógł mu się pozbierać, nienawidząc siebie, bo przez warstwę nieznoszącego sprzeciwu strachu czuł, że mógłby czerpać z tego przyjemność.

i robili to znowu i znowu i znowu i nawet wziął go do buzi i cały świat po prostu się zatrzymał

Kiedy oprawca wyszedł, nastolatek nawet nie był w stanie płakać.

* * *

Chciał nigdy już nie wstać. Krew na pościeli mieszała się ze spermą - po prostu ją wyrzucił, wyrzucił do małego śmietniczka w rogu pokoju, z którego teraz wylewała się lawina bieli. Wpatrywał się w nią, z powrotem w okularach, skulony, wiedząc, że ledwo może się ruszać, wciąż czując w sobie

Nie. Nie myślał. Kiedy ciotka zawołała go o szóstej, nie zareagował; teraz, stojąc w progu, groziła mu, że wszystko powie mężulkowi, że mężulek wszystkim się zajmie. Harry rozpłakał się, rozpłakał się jak dziecko, na co ona wkurwiła się jeszcze bardziej, zamykając z trzaskiem drzwi, wyzywając go od mazgai i darmozjadów i radząc, aby wyprał to, co zniszczył, bo nic innego nie dostanie.

* * *

Pozwolono mu zostać w łóżku. Vernonek wrócił i nie zareagował nijak. Harry czekał, aż rozkażą mu zejść na dół, w głębi duszy mając nadzieję, iż tak się stanie, iż ktoś powie mu, że to wczoraj to tylko sen, mara, cokolwiek, że wszystko teraz potoczy się starym trybem, że będzie sprzątał, obrywał i głodował - i znowu się rozpłakał, kiedy zbliżała się siedemnasta, a on dalej leżał sparaliżowany na tym przeklętym łóżku, nie mogąc spać, nie prosząc o nic do jedzenia, tylko raz korzystając z toalety.

O dziewiętnastej wykąpał się. Szorował się godzinami, chcąc zmyć brud, chcąc zmyć dotyk, chcąc zmyć pamięć. Wrócił do pokoju czując, że jest jeszcze bardziej brudny niż przedtem.

* * *

Tej nocy było gorzej niż poprzednio, o wiele gorzej. Kilkakrotnie szczytował. Na koniec dostał zwykłe lanie, usłyszał też groźby, co się z nim stanie, jeśli nie zacznie pomagać ciotce.

Nie zaczął.

Groźby zostały spełnione.

Ustalił nową rutynę. Za dnia, skryty w cieniu, jaki dawały zasłonięte zasłony i zamknięte przez krewnych drzwi, czytał to, co wpadało mu w ręce, byle tylko zająć czymś umysł. Zaraz jednak rezygnował, rozciągając się na podłodze i gapiąc w sufit, dopóki nie nadchodził sen, stanowiący przejście z jednego koszmaru w drugi. Jeśli bowiem zasypiał, wędrował na cmentarz albo śnił o Syriuszu, Ronie i Hermionie, o całym Hogwarcie, wszystkich, których kiedykolwiek spotkał, wyzywających go od gejów, od Chłopczyków Do Jebania. Nie wiedział, których obrazów nie znosił bardziej.

Rzadko jadł, a tym, co jadł, wymiotował później godzinami.

Nocami dział się jego koszmar, koszmar, który sprawiał, że popadał w coraz większy marazm, myśląc tylko o tym, by SKOŃCZYĆ, by SKOŃCZYĆ JUŻ WSZYSTKO.

* * *

**Siemka. Więc to jest moja kolejna propozycja. Trochę... _na granicy... _wyszedł mi ten prolog, jednak jestem dość zafascynowana klimatem i możliwościami, jakie daje to opowiadanie. Mam kilka kolejnych stron - i, Alleluja, jeszcze więcej pomysłów na kontynuację, toteż sądzę, iż właśnie na _Granicach _się skupię.**

**Wiecie, teraz trochę błąkam się po omacku. Przydałaby się Wasza opinia - nawet, jeśli mielibyście mnie zjechać - choć wiem, że na nią nie zasłużyłam, choćby ze względu na to, jak potraktowałam czytelników _Soczystości. _Przepraszamprzepraszamprzepraszam! Obiecuję, że kiedyś do niej wrócę. Jak tylko ponownie odnajdę w niej magię. Tymczasem - ślę pozdrowienia... i mam nadzieję, że zechcecie ustosunkować się do zamieszczonego tekstu, wskazując, czy to właśnie _PG, _spośród wszystkiego, co będę Wam podsuwać - i co już podsunęłam - chcecie czytać. (Dla tego, kto nie zetknął się z moim wątpliwym R1 drarry: wygrzebałam kilka starych utworów, z którymi wiąże się pewien potencjał, i waham się, na co skierować swoją uwagę. HELP!)  
**

**: )**


End file.
